Ophelia and Victor
This article focuses on the interactions between Ophelia and Victor. Overview The relationship between the actor and the artist began with Victor's cheesy romantic actions causing Ophelia to have a crush on him. He treated her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and she began to believe he was perfect. Ophelia's closest friend Donna did not trust Victor and was not sure if he was just using her, though Ophelia remained oblivious. In We All Fall Down, Victor claimed that Ophelia's crush on him meant nothing, but in the next episode he reacted visibly to her affections. Their relationship reached its biggest moment in Teeth when Ophelia brought Victor to the roof for a romantic sunrise, causing him to fall in love with her much faster. He promised her that he would not be leaving and that they would both be in the competition for longer. He was wrong. The experience of sharing the bottom two together and then Victor's elimination broke something in Ophelia, and she fell apart at her abandonment. She became wreck without Victor, who was taken away before he could help. Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment Opening Sequence Ophelia and Victor appeared together in the opening sequence. They were shown sharing a milkshake inside of the '50s diner set. They were also seen sitting together in the final scene. The Bachelor Isn't Interested Ophelia giggled when Victor accidentally flung food at Monique. Later when Eric was making fun of Ophelia for not knowing how to shoot an arrow, Victor elbowed him and said that he shouldn't talk to "an exquisite girl" like that. She smiled at him and after she hit the target gave him a thumbs up. At the end of the episode, Ophelia raised her glass to Victor for winning the challenge. Most of her teammates joined her.﻿ Video Killed the Reality Star For the challenge, Ophelia was assigned the part of Victor's stalker. Victor said that he wouldn't mind her being madly in love with him because she was attractive, but Zack interrupted before he got a reaction. The actor and artist stayed behind waiting for Monique to do their makeup while their teammates searched for supplies. When Ophelia showed her costume to Zack and Risty, they distracted her by sending her to Victor. They expected a negative reaction from him, but he listened to her talk and then walked away with her, having no obvious disgust in her appearance. He looked over his shoulder and sneered at them for making fun of her. For the music video, Ophelia filmed a scene where she was whispering in his ear, which they both handled well. Before the elimination ceremony, Victor told Sebastian that Ophelia would vote however he did. Safest Catch When Minerva suggested Victor as a potential love interest for Risty, she said that Ophelia already wanted him. When Donna and Wes were explaining Victor's snoring, Minerva questioned why Ophelia didn't complain. Donna said that since Ophelia had a crush on Victor she thought the snoring was cute. Later, Ophelia admired Victor's looks and supposed captaining skills as he steered The Emmys' ship. Donna warned her to be careful with him because he might not return her feelings. The artist pointed out that he said a lot of pretty things to her, but Donna countered that he said things like that to a lot of girls. She then told her that he seemed to only care about himself, Ophelia saying she would keep that in mind. Sing Your Heart Out Victor and Ophelia were talking in his room when she burst out into a love song. He watched in curiosity, telling her that he liked her singing. Victor thought it was rude when Wes interrupted their conversation and treated him harshly. Ophelia didn't seem to realize why Victor was mad and instead invited Wes to talk with them. In revenge for his roommate's interruption, he told Ophelia about Wes's love song. When Donna picked Ophelia up to go back to their room, the artist burst into song when she mentioned Victor's name. When Victor rewrote "Paris in the Springtime" to be about his ex-girlfriend Paris, Ophelia was very jealous. She asked if Paris was pretty, and when he said yes she nearly broke into tears. Then he told her all about how Paris was very mean, and that Ophelia was much prettier and better than her. In the confessional, Ophelia was glad that he wasn't singing a love song and decided that now she had somebody to sing "Boyfriend Kisser" about. She then corrected herself, saying that Victor wasn't her boyfriend, just a boy that she liked a lot. When Victor was elbowed in the face by Avery, Ophelia comforted him. We All Fall Down When they were playing cards in the cafeteria, Sebastian asked Victor about Ophelia. Sebastian said that the artist was clearly crazy in love with the actor, among other types of crazy. Victor called her just a girl with a crush, and said that it didn't necessarily mean anything for him. Sebastian suggested that he use her to his advantage in the game, but Victor didn't acknowledge the suggestion. When Donna joined their conversation, they began to talk about Wes. When she said she thought Wes liked Ophelia, Victor covered his face, and Donna thought he was crying. When she left, he revealed that he was actually laughing because the idea was crazy. Victor helped Ophelia through the first round of the challenge even though they were supposed to be competing against each other. When Victor hoped there would be a cash prize for the winner of the challenge, Donna criticized him. Ophelia chose to defend her crush over her friend. Fire Insults at Will In the morning, Victor knocked on Ophelia's door looking for "the most beautiful blonde in the building". When she said he was too sweet, he said he was just being honest. The artist welcomed the actor into her room, and he admired the mural she had painted on the wall. When she mentioned that Donna was missing, Victor took out a sticky note that Wes had left and teased her by sticking it to her forehead. She laughed and read it aloud. When Victor pointed out that she never complained about his singing in the morning, Ophelia said it was because he sang like an angel. He actually blushed at this, unable to come up with a flirty response instantly. Victor and Ophelia teamed up with Donna for the challenge. When Ophelia said the challenge was wrong, Victor told her to think of the others as monsters, but she thought monsters might be understood. When Victor shot Cara, Ophelia rapidly apologized for him. They then were both eliminated by Paul. Teeth When Monique complained about her team being full of hormonal teenagers on Minerva's blog, she listed Victor and Ophelia's chemistry as an example. Early the next morning, Ophelia knocked rapidly on Victor and Wes's door. Wes let her in because Victor was still sleeping, and she thought the actor's sleeping position was cute despite the fact that he was sprawled out ridiculously. She woke him up by pouncing on him. Despite his usual irritable nature, Victor was rather patient with Ophelia. She guided him through the hotel and onto the roof, where she showed him the sunrise. They sat together and admired it, though eventually Victor asked why she brought him of all people there. She admitted that he was special and perfect, but he denied it. Ophelia said that nobody liked her because she was crazy, and when Victor denied it she leaned on his shoulder. He embraced her and then revealed in the confessional that he thought he was in love. At breakfast, they sat arm in arm and told Minerva that something between them had changed. When Donna questioned the sudden relationship, Victor quoted Shakespeare in response. Both were assigned as werewolves for the challenge. Victor chose to bring Ophelia to the Team's Choice Awards amphitheater to sit instead of helping their team win, saying that Wes could do it on his own. When the broken stars saddened Ophelia, she revealed that most of her votes had been cast because Victor told her to. She said she was afraid of him leaving, and he promised that she would not have to worry about it. Sebastian interrupted their conversation and told them to participate in the challenge. Victor told Ophelia that he had Sebastian to protect him, a statement the gambler rolled his eyes to. When Victor and Ophelia decided to participate they teamed up to find and capture Avery, embracing when they succeeded. At the elimination that night, it ended up being Victor and Ophelia in the bottom two. The scene made Ophelia freeze and become unresponsive. When it was announced that Victor was eliminated, she stayed still but began to silently cry. Victor kissed her, but she barely responded. He apologized and tried to make her stop crying, asking several times if she was okay. When she didn't answer and remained in her daze, he became frantic. Chef Hatchet dragged him off of the film set before Ophelia could react to if she was okay. He left her with a ''Romeo and Juliet ''quote, and she began to fall apart, bawl, and crumble to the ground. She continued to cry until all of her teammates but Donna left. Flashing Lights Ophelia remained unresponsive due to Victor's absence and had to be physically dragged back to her room. In her mind she viewed the situation as her fairytale being destroyed, questioning where her "Prince Charming" had gone. When Donna tried to comfort her, Ophelia began to scream that Victor was gone. She blamed Donna for the actor's elimination and began throwing things at her, screeching that Victor had promised he wouldn't leave. Ophelia then locked Donna out of their room and began to sob. The next day, Risty showed up at Ophelia's door trying to get her to speak. Risty related Ophelia's experience with Victor to her brief time with Zack. This commonality convinced Ophelia to let her into her room to speak. When a reporter mentioned Victor's elimination on the red carpet, Ophelia went frighteningly blank. When another reporter jokingly made a remark about the actor, Ophelia pounced on him, clawing at his face. She screamed that the man was unworthy of speaking of Victor and that he should be there with her. Risty sat with Ophelia outside of the conference room and mentioned that The Emmys would probably lose the challenge without their participation. Ophelia commented that a lack of participation was why Victor was eliminated. She blamed herself because she was unable to stop the others from voting him off, though Risty encouraged her not to. Risty encouraged the artist to prove herself for the actor, saying that was what he would want. Ophelia believed her and marched into the press conference. When Victor's image appeared on screen, the room went silent, unsure of how Ophelia would react. The artist just made a joke about the stunned silence being the reaction the actor was looking for all along, lightening the mood. Thirteen When Ophelia began ranting about Friday the 13th, Avery questioned if she was just saying this because Victor was gone. Ophelia said that the day would be worse than that. During the zombie invasion, Ophelia and Donna encountered an undead Victor in the woods, his heart completely ripped out. Ophelia smiled at the sight of him, and despite Donna's protests hugged the dead actor. She told him how much she missed him and that she would find a way to fix his current zombified condition. When Ophelia leaned in for a kiss, Victor just bit her on the neck. Later, Isaac and Avery found Victor and Ophelia making out in the mud. Isaac foolishly seperated them, revealing that they were both zombies. The couple pounced on Isaac and Avery, pulling them into the mud and biting them. All I Want is Revenge On the way back from the elimination ceremony, Ophelia babbled to Donna excitedly about getting to see Victor in the last challenge. When Francois revealed Ophelia's secret, he explained that Victor's elimination reminded Ophelia of her father leaving her after he passed away, so she reacted in the same way. Trivia *Like many other Total Drama couples, this pair was seperated in the same episode that the couple was formed. The same thing happens with Duncan and Courtney, Harold and LeShawna, Gwen and Trent, Geoff and Bridgette, and Alejandro and Heather in the original seasons, and so far Cara and Isaac in this season. *Ophelia was lightly based off of Ophelia from Hamlet. This was one of the aspects that first gave me the idea to pair her up with the Shakespeare-obsessed Victor. *Victor and Ophelia's relationship is my favorite to write. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships